okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Chibiterasu
Dark Chibiterasu is the evil form of Chibiterasu, and is aided by Kuni, who has been possessed by Akuro. He is the final boss of Ōkamiden. Abilities Dark Chibiterasu wields lightning, ice, fire, along with the ability to call up an invincibility shield made of darkness. He also uses the Providence Crystal to attack, which deals out major damage, and, being a copy of Chibiterasu, he is able to use the Celestial Brush to perform or negate Chibitersu's own brush techniques. He also has an anti-Sunrise brushstroke known as Sunset. Appearance Dark Chibiterasu takes the shape of a black wolf pup with white and crimson markings across his body, a tail shaped like a calligraphy brush (possibly how the Celestial Brush is used), making him similar in appearance to Chibiterasu. In the dark, his eyes glow a demonic red. Story Ōkamiden Upon defeating Akuro's spirit form, he transported Chibiterasu to another stage in front of a large mirror, where his corrupted reflection comes to life in the form of Dark Chibiterasu. He and the possessed Kuni banded together against the Child of the Sun in a last ditch effort to defeat him. Dark Chibiterasu was capable of using the Celestial Brush, similar to Ninetails, and could even negate all of Chibiterasu's brushstrokes with lightning speed. The battle was long and grueling, but eventually, Dark Chibiterasu succumbed against his light counterpart's onslaught, freeing Kuni from Akuro's clutches. Bestiary Entry "This is the ether that is Akuro made flesh, comprised of both the powers of light and dark. The light brings death, and the dark eats light." Strategy Dark Chibiterasu is extremely fast with his attacks and is able to interrupt Chibiterasu when using brush techniques. He is also able to use all of Chibiterasu's acquired brush techniques and more, including the unique Sunset brushstroke, which completely blots out all light in the area. In order to defeat Dark Chibiterasu, Chibiterasu must study his patterns closely and retaliate with his own attacks. He can also interrupt Dark Chibiterasu's brush strokes by simply drawing a line or cross through it, reflecting his actions. The same tactic applies when the dark sun is out. Chibiterasu must stun Dark Chibiterasu by attacking the glowing red eyes in the darkness, and also avoid all of his attacks, as he speeds up in the Dark Realm and is temporarily invincible. Using the Celestial Brush when in the dark is futile, as Dark Chibiterasu will cancel out any techniques with lightning speed. When he is stunned, Chibiterasu must quickly use Sunrise to return light to the area as well as leave Dark Chibiterasu open to attack. Gallery DarkChibi-portrait.png|Dark Chibiterasu's portrait. DarkChibiterasu2.png|Dark Chibiterasu ready to attack. DarkChibi-Cherry_Bomb.png|Dark Chibiterasu using Cherry Bomb DarkChibi-PowerSlash.png|Dark Chibiterasu using Power Slash DarkChibi-Whirlwind.png|Dark Chibiterasu using Whirlwind DarkChibicancelbrushstroke.png|Dark Chibiterasu drawing an X to negate a technique drawn by his light counterpart. DarkChibi-cancelled.png|Dark Chibiterasu's technique being cancelled. Trivia *At the end of the game, the Black Sun Spell is unlocked. It transforms Chibiterasu into Dark Chibiterasu. *The Dark Chibiterasu form is likely a reference to the Akuro, or Evil Wolf, a piece in some variants of the Japanese board game Shogi. *Despite the fact that Dark Chibiterasu is the generally accepted name of the evil look-alike, the bestiary in Ōkamiden refers to this form as also being Akuro, therefore both Kuni and Dark Chibiterasu are in fact Akuro fighting in two different forms at the same time. Category:Bosses